Great Hall
by BloodyWolf10
Summary: Draco and Harry have a sexual encounter in the Great Hall ... Third in the Conquest series, written by BloodyMarry and Yellowwolf


**3rd in the conquest Series. Harry and Draco are at it again, they'll do anything for a thrill. Complete HxD**

**The Great Hall Conquest**

**Authoresses: **BloodyMarry and Yellowwolf

**Rating: **M or NC-17

**Status: **Complete

**Warning: **This contains sexual contents, strong language, is not suitable for children. I sound like some thingy before a movie. lmao

**Author Notes: **This story is a sequel to "The Classroom Conquest" by both Yellowwolf and I. It is Roleplay style. Where she plays Draco in both and I am Harry. Enjoy our story. A sequel to this is possible. Suggestions are very welcome. We have two more of these conquest stories in the work thanks to a reviewer, so look out for them. And also we have other random Harry/Draco RP's that are ready to be made into Fanfictions. So be on the look out for those as well. Thank you.

Major thanks to Faerie Princess of Doom for being our beta!!

**HDHD**

Draco quietly and carefully left his common room in the dungeons to go meet his lover. Their new meeting place was weird but exciting - they had agreed upon the Great Hall. The risks of getting caught were big but both were up for some adventure. After breaking Snape's desk and not getting caught, they had tasted the wild life. They had felt the thrill. The Great Hall was perfect.

He arrived there soon, having met no trouble on his way there. He quietly opened the door and entered. Looking around he saw no sign of his lover, so he sat himself down in the dark at his table and waited, nervously rubbing his hands.

Harry felt thrills run up his spine as he quickly made his way to the Great Hall, he was beyond nervous but it only served to add to his excitement. He didn't know how he had let Draco convince him to do it but he just couldn't resist. Plus, it was another way that he and his lover could be together.

Harry slipped into the Great Hall, hardly opening the door, and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Draco sitting on top of the Slytherin table, bathed in moonlight looking up at the stars. He looked up and vaguely noted that it was a full moon. He'd be sure to make Draco howl for all the other wolves out there.

He snuck up to Draco, walking on light feet and making no noise, he wasn't trying to scare Draco, only surprise him. Harry slid right up in front of his pale blonde lover, conveniently enough his legs were spread and Harry settled himself there. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Draco's upturned chin.

"Hello, lover," Harry said with a grin.

Draco was shocked out of his thoughts by the quiet approach of his lover. But his wildly beating heart had nothing to do with the fact that Harry was standing in front of him, it had everything to do with the fact that he for a split second thought he'd been discovered by Filch or whoever else was patrolling the halls.

"Hello," he said smiling as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer, "On time, as always." He grinned.

"You were early, I was surprised." Harry smiled and snuggled up closer to Draco's body, and to get closer, he climbed on his knees onto the bench so his head could rest on Draco's chest.

"Did you have fun waiting for me?"

Draco smirked, "I can actually be on time you know. And I was a little lonely," he replied, stroking Harry's hair, "But that's all cured now that you're here with me."

He pressed a kiss on the skin of Harry's neck that he could reach. By doing that, he smelled that unique smell that was Harry. He inhaled the pleasant scent deeply.

Harry shivered at Draco's kiss, it always turned him on.

"Glad I could be of some service," Harry said as he lifted his hands to go up to Draco's hair, he ran his hands through the pale locks and smiled contently.

"So which table do we plan to do this on?" Harry asked in a whisper of a voice.

Draco smirked. Harry wasn't a person to waste any time. "How about on the Gryffindor table? Then you'll always have something to remember me by," he answered chuckling with a glance at said table.

Harry pouted slightly, "I wanted to do it on the Slytherin table - I want to see their faces when they see your ass print where their breakfast will be. But I suppose where ever you want to do it is fine," Harry said knowing full well he wanted it on the Slytherin table.

Draco rolled his eyes. Truth be told, he had chosen their last location and Harry had gone along with it. It was only fair he let Harry choose now.

"Slytherin table it is then." Draco agreed, smiling before pressing his lips on Harry's, fully intending on kissing the pout away.

Harry pulled away for only a second to spill out the words, "Oh, don't even try to deny you don't like the thought of totally owning this table. Your housemates sitting in a place that you've fully marked as yours. You are the Slytherin Prince after all," Harry dove back in for a quick peck before pulling away smiling ear to ear

"Hmm, good point, love." Draco said grinning. He could just imagine their faces now. "I propose less talking and more making out. We do have to be quick."

Draco momentarily released Harry so he could lie down on the table. "Coming or not?" he asked, leering.

Harry briefly considered pouting, wanting to tease Draco, if only a bit more, but decided he'd rather be kissing the one he loved.

"I'm coming, no pun intended." Harry grinned and climbed on top of the table, he swung his long leg over Draco's hip and then put the boy's hand on his waist so he would have something to hold on to. He leaned down and pulled open the front of Draco's button up.

"I don't know why you bother wearing this kind of shirt on the nights we meet. I have no patience for them and I only ever rip them to pieces," Harry grinned and placed soft kisses down on Draco's soft, firm chest.

Draco smirked, "I like it when you get all rough." he said, waggling his eyebrows and sliding his hands under Harry's shirt. He lightly grazed his fingertips over Harry's skin, feeling the muscles twitch.

"You like it when I'm rough? Well you haven't seen rough then, mister." Harry pulled and ripped Draco's shirt open, messing up one of his shirts - as he said, not for the first time. He ground his hips into Draco's as hard and as sensually as he could, and leaned down on Draco as he pulled the boy up by his shirt.

His lips crashed onto Draco's with a force to almost make them both fall back onto the table, his tongue roughly pushing past the barrier of Draco's mouth, and he let his tongue go wild in the other's wet cavern. He eventually sucked Draco's tongue back into his own mouth where he bit down, not too hard, but enough. He hadn't stopped the grinding of his hips, not wanting to lose any of the hard and fast coming friction.

Draco moaned and thrust up while returning the kiss with the same force Harry had shown. His tongue explored Harry's mouth once again. He then realized he was slowly running out of shirts, but at this moment he couldn't bring himself to care. His hands slid from under his shirt and he started pulling the damn thing over Harry's head, breaking the kiss only for a few seconds. His lips found Harry's again and his tongue slid once more inside the warm cavern.

The heat they both generated was welcomed by Harry's slightly cold body, the Great Hall was in fact frigidly cold. But he couldn't really bring himself to care. He loved the way Draco responded to his every touch, the Slytherin's every moan, his every whimper, every touch or thrust had Harry's head spinning.

Harry pulled away, however reluctantly, and smirked down at Draco.

"I'm going to make this even more interesting," Harry let his hands go to Draco's trousers where he unbuttoned them. When they were off enough for him to let Draco kick them off, he stopped. But by that time he was at the other boy's ankles. While he was down there he figured he might as well have some fun.

Harry grinned at his now long fingernails, he had broken the habit of biting his nails just for Draco, or more specifically, for what he would be able to do to Draco with slightly long nails. He dragged his hands up Draco's legs to about mid thigh and then back down to above the blonde's ankles.

"You want to play, Dragon?"

Draco moaned, eyes filled with lust, he was sure of that. Harry's green eyes were pretty much black now and it was a gorgeous sight. Harry was just gorgeous.

He felt his cock harden and didn't bother giving an answer, it was clear enough. Harry was known to be a tease but he didn't mind because Harry usually made it good, very good. Sometimes the foreplay was long, sometimes when they desperately needed each other, it wasn't. This would be long. Although, it was dangerous. They were in quite a public place but if they got caught, they got caught. He loved this too much to tell Harry to hurry up.

Harry leaned forward keeping eye contact with Draco, when his lips made contact with Draco's leg he felt goosebumps raise. Harry opened his mouth and licked and nipped at the smooth thigh under his lips. When he reached the cover of Draco's boxers Harry gently slid his hands under the leg holes, both his hands simultaneously brushing against Draco's penis.

When he reached the waist band of the clothes he hooked his fingers over the top and slowly pulled them down, making sure that his hands and fingers stayed far and yet close enough away from Draco's manhood to tease the boy.

Once he had slipped off the clothes Harry leaned back up Draco's body, running his hands up the boy's legs until they reached his hips.

"Goddamnit, Harry!" Draco moaned. "Fuck! Keep doing stuff like that and I won't last all that long." It was weird how soon he felt like he could come, just from having Harry's hands all over his body. He craved Harry's touch, needed it like he had never needed anything before. He wanted to flip them over, pin Harry beneath him and totally ravish him but the table wasn't wide enough to do much manoeuvring, and them ending on the ground would quite kill the mood so he had no choice but to let it happen.

"What? You getting frustrated?" Harry grinned knowingly. He knew he wouldn't like it if Draco did this to him, well he'd enjoy it and then he'd be pissed afterward. But he wasn't in Draco's position, now was he?

Harry let his lips drop to the tip of Draco's cock; he let his tongue dart out to the slit, gathering a small amount of precome. Harry licked his lips and then opened his mouth so he could take as much of Draco into him as he could. Harry let his tongue run up and down the boy's shaft as he began to suck lightly. He wouldn't do this for too long, as he didn't want Draco to come before they had sex, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I am going to bloody kill you," Draco hissed, moaning as he gripped the sides of the table to stop himself from thrusting up and choking Harry. He was so going to get his revenge for this one day. He couldn't come yet and Harry knew that well enough. "H -aah- rry, stop that!"

Harry pulled his mouth off of Draco's cock, with a disappointed look, "As you wish," but before he left completely he let his long tongue give the underside of Draco's dick one last long lick up the shaft and to the head.

"Ready?" Harry rasped out sexily.

"Hmm, but you're a little overdressed, aren't you?" Draco said smirking as he pulled Harry closer and started to remove his clothing quite quickly. He tossed the clothing away, not really watching to where and not really caring either.

"Better," he said smirking, admiring Harry's body. He ran his hands over Harry's chest, and down to Harry's hard dick, and as he didn't feel like stopping himself he stroked his lover a couple of times.

Harry moaned at the contact, loving the feel of Draco's hands on his hot skin.

"Am I topping?" Harry asked with a smirk, knowing he would top even if Draco wasn't totally willing to bottom tonight, Harry would change his mind, with a few carefully placed licks.

Draco had to actually give that some serious thought. He reached his decision quite fast. "Whatever you want," he said grinning.

Harry smirked, oh how Draco spoiled him so. He looked down to his throbbing dick, and fisted himself a few times using his own precome to slick his dick up. He didn't want to go into Draco totally dry.

Harry moved his hand away from his cock and leaned over Draco's sitting up form, he let his face meet his lover's, and he pushed Draco down onto the table, where he had Draco on his back. Harry suddenly felt his cock twitch, and he realized that tonight he wanted to rut, to fuck. Don't get the wrong idea Harry loved to love his Dragon but tonight he wanted it rough and hard and 'explosive'.

"Get on your hands and knees?" Harry asked with a dirty look on his face.

Draco looked at him and smirked. Whatever Harry wanted. He had the feeling Harry wanted it rough and he knew just what to do to make it better. He turned, resting on hands and knees, just like Harry wanted.

"God, Harry, please fuck me!" Draco moaned, making his voice sound incredibly lustful and husky.

Harry's cock stood to its fullest and most painful attention, the tone in Draco's voice making an ache start up in the pit of his stomach, one more powerful than just lust. Harry moved to his knees behind Draco and then placed his hands on the boy's pale hips. Harry leaned down to quickly bite the side of Draco's arse cheek before he pulled back with a grin.

"I'm glad you want it so much, makes the pain more bearable," Harry said ferociously, but as the last words left his mouth, he gave Draco no warning before he thrust his hips fast and hard into Draco's hole. Harry being partly lubed up slid right into the small entrance, with little to no resistance. But with all the foreplay they had been doing he swore that if Draco was any tighter he would have come then and there. Draco was so unbelievably tight that it almost hurt Harry to enter him. It felt so fucking good.

"Oh fuck," Draco muttered, groaning as Harry slid into him without warning. He hadn't been prepared for the stab of pain that always came when he was entered without being prepared first. It always surprised him how much it actually hurt.

He leaned his head on his arms and bit his lip. He wanted to cry out, but kept himself from doing so. Even though he was in pain, he was still very much turned on. His cock became impossibly harder. For some reason, he actually liked being taken like this, hard and rough. He loved having control but at points like these he gladly gave it away. He loved how Harry could hurt him while at the same time bring him such immense pleasure. A pleasure he could only get by being fucked.

"Come on, Harry," Draco growled with the slightest trace of pain in his voice, "Fuck me hard and fast."

Harry felt a sharp and sudden jolt of surprising pleasure at hearing Draco asked to be fucked. A burning started in his belly and spread out to his cock and balls. He fucking loved this, all of this, best of all he loved doing all this with Draco.

"As my love and master commands," Harry quickly grunted out in a hoarse whisper. He pulled his hips back and then roughly snapped his hips forwards, so that his cock rammed back into Draco as hard as Harry could manage without putting Draco in too much pain. His swollen and throbbing cock being squeezed by Draco's tight and endless passage made Harry feel his knees shake and turn to jelly. He had to put his hands tighter on Draco's waist to keep himself up, tonight was going to be a good fucking night.

"Oh Merlin," Draco groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. This was almost too much too take but it still felt so good. He didn't understand how he could get turned on by the pain but he was. He could feel the dick moving inside him, stretching him more and more until the pain became a dull ache.

He had trouble staying on hands and knees. With each thrust, his body seemed to move forward. He seemed to be almost driven into the table. He had to really steady himself so that it didn't happen.

The hands gripping his waist were sure to leave bruises, but again he didn't give a damn. It was a reminder of what happened. And he sure as hell wanted a reminder of this.

His cock was rock hard and it was quite frustrating that he couldn't reach it. If he attempted that, he would sure as hell go flat on his face, but he gritted his teeth and ignored it, enjoying the pleasure that was Harry fucking him.

Harry was pounding into Draco with as much force as he could manage, his body aching for more contact. He groaned and his head fell onto Draco's back while his hands moved lower on his hips to get a better grip. He pushed his hips forward, hard, loving the fact that he had just hit Draco's sweet spot.

His head flew back and Draco's arse clenched around him, his hips rutting forward in reply. He thought now was a good time to give Draco something else he needed, so he moved his hand from the boy's hip and moved it to his long, hard dick. Harry grasped the base of his shaft and moved his hand in an upward motion, timing the hot and fast movement of his hand to that of his hips.

Draco gasped as Harry's cold hand made contact with his warm and aching dick. The contrast was good though. With the pain in his ass also completely vanished, he was in purely blissful state. He felt like he was going to come any second but he didn't want to yet, this was too good, all of this was just so damn good.

When Harry hit his sweet spot again, he couldn't stop the cry that escaped his lips. "Oh, fuck, this is -aah- so good, Harry," Draco moaned. He pushed back against the dick invading him, trying to pull it deeper inside him while rocking forward into the hand stroking him. The pressure in his stomach was building up and he wouldn't last much longer.

Harry felt a rumbling purr start in his chest and he leaned forward to let it out near Draco's ear. He let his tongue slip out and lick the boy's ear, he nibbled it a bit before moving down to his neck and then his shoulder, he hadn't left a mark on Draco's neck like he always did in a while, and Harry figured he needed a new one. As his hand moved quickly over Draco's twitching cock and his hips snapped inside Draco hard and fast Harry let his teeth sink into Draco, breaking at least the first layer of skin.

His newest mission now all about bringing Draco to his pleasurable climax, Harry let the hand on Draco's hip move to the boy's front where he began to play with the boy's nipples, pulling and twisting them mercilessly. He knew his Draco and he knew what his boy needed, and more than that, what he wanted.

Harry felt his orgasm coming but he held back, he wanted his love to be pleased and sated before he got what he needed himself. So Harry increased the speed of his thrusts and pulls on the boy's hot flesh, and their love making turned rutting now became real fucking.

Draco threw his head back a bit, moaning and groaning at all the stimulation. Too much, it was all too much. He hardly even felt Harry's teeth sinking in his shoulder and the normal pain he felt afterwards. He was very much aware of Harry pounding into him and his balls slapping against his ass as Harry attempted to push himself in as far as possible. He felt the hand on his dick, pulling and stroking in attempts to make him come and he felt the hand on his chest, playing with his sensitive nipples.

"Fuck," Draco cursed, grunting. A deep moan made its way out of his mouth, "Bloody hell, Harry!" He didn't know why he was so vocal all of a sudden but he knew he had to speak, "Oh god, yes! Th -aah-'s it! Hmm…"

With an almost animal cry, he shot his load all over the table, his own chest and Harry's hand. He shuddered and shivered as he attempted to keep himself on hands and knees instead of falling down like he wanted. He blinked several times to get rid of the black spots in front of his eyes. His breathing was a heavy panting and his heart seemed to want to thump out of his chest. He was sure he just might faint.

Harry loved Draco's voice calling out into the dark; he loved his name coming out of the other boy's mouth. It was all so much to take in, and he loved it. Harry thrust his hips forwards feeling his cock being pulled in by Draco's clenching ass, and he only had enough time to grab back on to the boy's hips before he felt his balls tighten and draw up signalling the fact that he was about to come. He lifted his head and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he finally came. Dark spots and white sparks flew behind his tightly closed eyes and he had to hold on tighter to Draco to keep himself from falling over.

Harry felt his arms and legs weaken to the point where he had to let his arms go around Draco's waist so that he could flip them over to where he was on his back and Draco was lying on top of him. He knew this was best because in the state he was in he would crush Draco with his body, and his harsh and uneven breathing, the heaving of his wide and hard chest pressing into Draco's back wouldn't have felt good to the blonde.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry wheezed a bit, "That was amazing..." his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes, he was even more tired now that he had tried to talk.

"Hmm," Draco agreed, still not having quite caught his breath. His eyelids seemed quite heavy as well and his chest was quite sticky due to his own come. He realized he was probably crushing Harry but he couldn't quite bring himself to move just yet. This must've been the first time he'd been fucked so hard because he'd never been so tired before.

Harry's limp cock was still buried in his ass. He wiggled around a bit and groaned. He'd never been this sore before either. That was a downside. Whenever he'd sit the next morning, he'd be thinking of Harry, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but he didn't need a sore ass to think about his lover.

He felt Harry's chest rise and fall under him and it soothed him. He did his best to keep his eyes open because he knew that from the moment he closed them, he'd fall asleep and that would be quiet a bad thing. He didn't want to wake up to see a bunch of students staring down at them. Not to mention the teachers who would see them. No, definitely not a good idea.

It was also that thought that made him roll off Harry and onto the bench. He laid there for a few seconds, attempting to get his breathing under control. "We should probably get dressed."

Harry groaned his disappointment as Draco rolled off of him. He hated this part of the night. Well there was always tomorrow, he grinned. Harry sat up and stretched his arms over his head, "That had to be the best yet."

Harry spread his legs a bit and slid off of the top of the table and down to the floor. He grabbed a pair of pants and slid them on without bothering with his boxers; he'd just shove them into his pocket later. He slipped on his socks as shoes and then halfway through going to get his shirt he realized that his pants were a bit small on the waist, Harry figured he'd just not realized he... had gained weight? In the last hour? Ridiculous. He looked down at the pants and on closer inspection saw that they had a silk Slytherin green stripe down the side.

"Draco, I have your trousers on," Harry grinned cheekily, "Oops." He grabbed his button up shirt and grabbed Draco's robes and his tie.

"I've decided I want to be Slytherin tonight, I was quite bad earlier. I was a naughty Slytherin," Harry grinned and put on the shirt and tie, he slung the robes over his shoulder and grinned like a fool.

Draco moaned and sat up, "Harry, if you ever say something like that again, I swear I will push you on the floor and take you right then and there. I would now but I'm afraid I'm too tired and can't get it up again, even if you went down on your knees and sucked me." Draco informed him, smirking as he stood up and reached for Harry's clothes. He groaned.

"If anyone notices I have Gryffindor robes, they're going to kill me," he muttered. He pulled on his underwear and then his pants. He didn't like going commando, it was too uncomfortable.

He started to pull on his shirt and headed to the big wooden doors, not quite caring about the mess left on the Slytherin table. That had been the whole point anyway. He peeked outside and his heart nearly stopped. He saw a light coming from a wand not to far away and the light was heading their way. With some shock, he recognized Snape.

"Bloody hell!" Draco muttered, "Snape's coming! What do we do?" he hissed to Harry.

Harry blanched at the thought of Snape catching them, he wasn't necessarily scared, but he didn't want to be blamed for the mess that was on the table and possibly be expelled. Harry knew also that Snape could most likely pin the two of them for breaking his desk if he caught them now, so even more trouble to be had. He rushed to Draco and grabbed his hand. He ran to the other side of the Great Hall to the teacher's table and he pulled Draco with him under the table.

He crouched low with Draco when the door opened and he held his breath, hoping they wouldn't be caught when he had an idea. As quietly as he could he pulled out his wand and placed a notice-me-not-charm on them both.

Snape entered the room, wand raised. He could've sworn he heard a noise in here. He slowly walked to the Slytherin table and noticed the mess. His eyebrows rose. Someone had been having sex here, probably those same people who had broken his desk because no way in hell it had broken by its own self. He reached the teacher's table and walked passed it, all the while looking around. They couldn't have gone far. Seeing nothing, he quickly left, hoping to catch whoever did it in the hallways.

Draco released the breath he'd been holding when Snape left the room. He was so sure they would've gotten caught. Severus had looked right at them. Luckily, Harry seemed to have cast some kind of spell.

"Bloody hell!" Draco cursed quietly, heart thumping wildly, this time not from excitement but from fear.

Harry leaned over to Draco and planted a kiss on his full lips.

"That was fun," Harry said with a grin. "But we need to go before we get caught. He went towards Gryffindor tower so if you go now you'll have time to get away. I'll hang out here for a while then go." Harry said, having already mapped out his plan. After years of sneaking around he, of course, should be good at it.

"Fun? Yeah, definitely. Nearly gave me a heart attack," Draco answered dryly, crawling out from under the table and extending his hand to Harry, "How do you know he's heading towards Gryffindor tower?... Never mind. You probably know his nightly routine by heart." he said smirking.

"I do in fact, I sneak out so much. And secondly, I saw him turn towards that way when he left the Hall," Harry pointed toward the door, "The door's open you see, my love?" Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Draco snickered, "Okay, good point." he said. He always hated leaving Harry and that was the case now as well. He sighed deeply. "I hope there once will be a time when we don't have to sneak around anymore and can actually sleep in the same bed." He was getting mushy again; he knew it but didn't care.

Harry, standing in front of Draco, let his arms reach out and he quickly pulled Draco to him.

"I know, me too. And one day it'll happen. But for now we can't afford it, I don't want to risk you getting hurt," Harry laid a kiss on Draco's lips and he moved Draco closer to him as he turned to walk away and closer to the door. "We need to hurry, love, I don't want Snape catching you."

Draco smirked, "Or you. He'll be harder on you than he'll be on me." He pulled away and stopped Harry too. He took the other boy's head in his hands and kissed him deeply, tongue slipping out to stroke over Harry's.

Harry let his tongue mingle with Draco's, laving at it slowly, he didn't much care anymore if he got caught he wanted to take his time kissing the boy he loved. When he pulled away, his eyes were still closed and his breathing was heavy.

"I won't get caught, I could find my way around here with my eyes closed," Harry leaned in and kissed Draco once more before pulling the blonde to the slightly open door.

Draco didn't want to get caught and by kissing while not exactly seeing what was going on, the chances of getting caught were slightly higher but he couldn't bring himself to care all that much at this moment. His back hit the wall and he wrapped his arms more tightly around Harry.

Harry pulled away a little while after they reached the wall and let his forehead rest against Draco's.

"We deserve to get caught, the two of us acting like we are. So careless," Harry half whispered as his hand lifted and ran down the side of Draco's soft face then back up to go through his hair.

"Hmm, yeah. We could have detention together and cast some kind of spell on the professor so he doesn't notice anything," Draco answered smirking.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll throw something in your potion tomorrow, and you can beat me or something. That way we'll both get one," the lazy tone in his voice telling Draco that he was tired, but content. Harry let his lips caress Draco's and he let his body rest on Draco's own.

"I'm not hitting you, Harry, not even to get a detention." Draco informed him, smiling a bit. The thought of ever hurting Harry already made him feel disgusted, "Anyway, I should really be going."

Harry smiled, "Kiss me one more time. And I'll let you go," Harry let his hand reach out and pull Draco to him. His lips brushed against Draco's and then with a little push Draco was off of him enough so that he could slip out of the door. He looked back once with a cheeky smile and a slight wave of his fingers.

**HDHD**

**The End**

**A/N: **Ask for a sequel and you could receive. Where are our Harry and Draco going to strike next? Give suggestions? It just might happen. And also the site where you can find even more RP's done by Yellowwolf and I is called Something Sexy. It's a Harry Potter forum, go check it out. The link is in my profile. It's my homepage.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody

and

-Wolf


End file.
